Miedo InMortal
by Rebeka Black Autora
Summary: Te invito a leer el prologo de mi historia para que sepas de que va y ver si te intriga y te gustaría seguir leyendo.
1. Prologo - El Inicio

**Miedo InMortal - Prologo**

**Que harías si en la tranquilidad de tu habitación, cada noche te despertara un fuerte ruido **

**y al abrir la puerta te encontraras ¿con unos ojos como estos?**

ht . /-jf2BtiCGzw4/UBlz3A9sQqI/AAAAAAAAAQw/L6oJIi_tuGM/ s200/miedo+

**Serias capaz de volver a tu cama y ¿seguir durmiendo?**

**O intentarías averiguar a quien pertenecen y ¿por que viene a buscarte?**

**Nuestra protagonista Kyra Alyus, no es capaz de quedarse quieta y va a hacer todo lo posible **

**por averiguar que esconden y a quien pertenecen, aunque para ello tenga que poner su propia vida en peligro.**

**Ademas se ha propuesto averiguar por que tras unas noches llenas de oscuridad y misterio, **

**de las que no es capaz de recordar nada tras su encuentro con esos misteriosos ojos. **

**A aparecido un tatuaje en su espalda.**

ht . /-LllUoRVPzdk/UDthq6DRMwI/AAAAAAAAARk/y45Fhn0c8DY/ s200/miedo+mortal+

**Te atreverías a adentrarte en un camino como este, ¿tan sobrio y tenebroso? **

ht . /-hUj0Lwc2RxI/UEiUxS_G_

**Entonces no dudes en adentrarte en el y averiguarlo, por que Kyra no va a cesar en su intento de averiguar a donde lleva y por que su destino esta ligado a esos ojos y a unos seres sobrenaturales que conocerá a lo largo de su investigación. **

**¿Quieres saber mas?**

**Puedes leerla y con imágenes desde mi pagina **

.


	2. Capitulo I - Miedo InMortal

_**Miedo InMortal I**_

**Era de noche cuando oí un ruido que me despertó, alce mi cabeza y mire el reloj que tenia en mi mesita de **

**noche,eran las tres de la madrugada. Me recosté en la cama de nuevo, era demasiado temprano para levantarse **

**y debía descansar. Por la mañana tenia muchas cosas que hacer y era necesario que descansara.**

**El ruido volvió a oírse, me incorpore de nuevo, esta vez el ruido había sido más fuerte y sonaba muy cerca de mí.**

**Me levante lentamente de la cama y me dirigí hacia la puerta de mi habitación, abrí lentamente la puerta intentando **

**no hacer ruido alguno para no despertar a mi compañera de habitación que parecía no haberse enterado del ruido, **

**ella dormía como un tronco.**

**Al asomar la cabeza por la puerta de esta, el pasillo estaba algo oscuro pero me pareció ver pasar una sombra. **

**Cerré rápidamente la puerta de la habitación, mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente. **

**– Que ha sido eso! – pensé.**

**Estaba muy asustada, pero la curiosidad podía conmigo.**

**Abrí de nuevo la puerta lentamente y me encontré de frente con unos ojos brillantes a la altura de los míos, **

**eran amarillos como el ámbar brillaban como piedras preciosas.**

**Me quede parada como hipnotizada. No tenia control de mi cuerpo, solo note desvanecerme.**

**Cuando abrí mis ojos, estaba tumbada en la cama de nuevo. Mire el reloj y ya eran las ocho. **

**Me incorpore rápidamente pues se me hacia tarde. **

**Fui al baño para ducharme y cuando me mire al espejo vi en mi espalda una marca negra, parecía una línea, **

**pero no le di importancia me duche, desayune y me fui a clase como cada día. **

**Mi mañana pasó rápidamente, pero no podía concentrarme, de mi cabeza no podía sacar aquellos ojos amarillos **

**que me miraron tan fijamente. **

**Cuando llego la hora del descanso, me dirigí al baño para refrescarme un poco, me lavé la cara y al levantarla y **

**mirarme al espejo volví a ver aquellos ojos en el espejo, salte hacia atrás del susto cayendo al suelo. **

**Me levante de nuevo y con cuidado volví a mirar a aquel espejo, evidentemente no había nada, ni nadie.**

**Regrese a las clases, y continué con la rutina de cada día.**

**El resto del día pasó más lento, pero por fin llego la hora de regresar a casa.**

**Hice todos los deberes que me habían puesto en clase, pero no podía concentrarme, aquellos ojos seguían clavados **

**en mi cabeza y el pensamiento de que habían pasado con aquellas horas que no recordaba.**

**Llego la hora de volver a la cama, me asustaba volver a dormirme.**

**Pero el agotamiento pudo con mi cuerpo y caí dormida.**

**El ruido volvió a despertarme aquella noche, no me atrevía a levantarme, pero la curiosidad era mi mayor defecto. **

**Así que me levante y volví a abrir la puerta lentamente, mi corazón latía mas deprisa que la anterior vez, al ir a mirar **

**el pasillo, me tope de nuevo con aquellos ojos brillantes que se clavaron en mi cabeza y volví a desvanecer.**

**A la mañana siguiente al ir a ducharme comprobé mi espalda, había otra línea negra en ella que cruzaba la anterior.**

**Y así pasaron tres noches seguidas, y en todas ellas a la mañana siguiente tenia una línea cruzada en mi espalda, **

**aquello parecía estar formando un dibujo, a la cuarta noche no me levante, el miedo se había apoderado de mi, **

**estaba muy asustada pues no sabia que pasaba en aquellas horas en las que me desvanecía y luego aparecía en mi **

**cama como si no hubiera pasado nada, y con aquellas marcas en mi espalda, así hasta que a la séptima noche…**

**Continuara….**

**Espero que os guste! **

**Podéis ver el capitulo con sus imágenes en: miedoinmortal .blogspot .com .es /2012 /08 / capitulo-i. html**


	3. Capitulo II - La septima Noche

**Miedo InMortal - Capitulo II**

**·**

**La Séptima noche**

·

**Aquella noche fue diferente, al acostarme lo hice mas tranquila de lo normal, **

**no sabia el porque me sentía así, pero estaba tranquila si, demasiado tranquila – pensé.**

**Me tumbe en la cama y leí durante un rato, y cuando note que se me cerraban los ojos **

**me puse a dormir, eran apenas las diez y media cuando cerré los ojos, pero al momento **

**quede dormida.**

·

**Y como era habitual de cada noche, sobre las dos o tres de la madrugada, me desperté **

**por aquel peculiar ruido que ya me era familiar. Y como cada noche me levante y me acerque **

**a la puerta. Cogí aire y la abrí esperando encontrarme con aquellos fantásticos ojos amarillos.**

**·**

**Abrí la puerta lentamente pero allí no había nada; asome mi cabeza al pasillo, estaba oscuro **

**como cada noche, pero la sombra no estaba. Entre de nuevo en la habitación, me senté en la cama,**

**- Donde esta la sombra esta noche? – me pregunte. **

**Pensativa me tumbe de nuevo y apoye mi cabeza en la almohada. Me quede dormida a los pocos **

**minutos pensando en lo ocurrido.**

·

**Pero al rato, desperté de golpe. **

**Un ruido ensordecedor sonaba fuera de la habitación,**

** - BOMM!BOMM! - me levante de golpe, mire a mi compañera ella dormía plácidamente. **

**- Como puede dormir con este ruido – dije en voz baja. **

**Me acerque a la puerta pensé que todos estarían levantados por aquel ruido, pero cuando abrí la **

**puerta no había nadie en los pasillos, solo yo y esta vez aquella sombra que se paseaba de arriba **

**a abajo.**

**- Como no lo oyen los demás – pensé. **

**- Acaso solo lo oigo yo? – aquello me asusto, era algo muy raro. Como podía ser que no estuvieran **

**oyendo el ruido que hacia aquel ser.**

·

**Sintiéndome valiente decidí seguir a aquella sombra, me encamine hacia donde estaba, y la perseguí. **

**Camine tras ella saliendo de la residencia y llegando a la calle, donde iría – pensé. **

**Al doblar una de las esquinas lo perdí de vista, iba demasiado deprisa para mi, pare de golpe y cogi aire, **

**la carrera me estaba agotando. **

**Mire hacia los lados, pero no lo veía por ningún lado, de repente oí un ruido a mi espalda, y me gire. **

**- Ahhh! – grite ahogadamente.**

**No me lo esperaba, me encontré de frente aquellos ojos amarillos, que brillaban como cada noche, **

**su brillo me hipnotizo de nuevo, todo volvía a ser igual que cada noche, salvo que esta vez no me **

**desmaye solo desvanecí. Mis piernas no soportaron mi peso y este me cogió en brazos llevándome con el.**

·

**Estuve consciente en todo momento, veía donde estaba, donde me llevaba. Pasamos por varias calles,**

**todas oscuras, hasta que llegamos a un lugar sombrío y tenebroso, no reconocí el lugar pero parecía un **

**cementerio, el más cercano a la universidad estaba a muchos kilómetros, pero no habíamos andado tanto.**

·

**Entramos en una especie de cripta, estaba oscura, polvorienta y olía mal. El hizo que me tumbara sobre **

**una lapida, y al instante note un pinchazo, algo que me hizo cerrar mis ojos y ya no sentí nada mas.**

·

**Al despertar, estaba de nuevo en mi cama, me levante de golpe y mire el reloj. **

**- Las ocho! – Era tarde, como cada mañana.**

**Había vuelto a perder aquellas seis horas.**

**Me levante me dolía la espalda a la altura de las lumbares, al tocarme note algo diferente. **

**Me dirigí corriendo al baño para ducharme y lo primero que hice, fue mirarme al espejo, mirar mi espalda **

**y comprobar que el dibujo, se había completado.**

·

**Continuara…**

**·**

**·**

**Podéis ver el capitulo con sus imágenes en: miedoinmortal. blogspot. com. es/ 2012/ 08/ capitulo -ii. html**


	4. Capitulo III - La Marca

**Capitulo III - La Marca**

**·**

**Cuando me mire en el espejo y pude comprobar al fin, en lo que se habían convertido **

**aquel entresijo de líneas, que hasta el momento no sabia que eran. Pude ver que se dibujaba **

**la silueta de lo que parecía un dragón. **

**Me quede pensativa – Que tendrá que ver un dragón con todo esto – me pregunte curiosa. **

**Cada vez entendía menos lo que estaba pasando y por que me habían elegido a mi.**

·

**Me duche rápidamente, me vestí como cada mañana con mis ropas habituales, y aunque hoy **

**era domingo y no tenia clases quería salir de allí a tomar el aire y ver si lograba averiguar **

**donde había estado la noche anterior.**

**·**

**Cuando salí de la habitación, vi a una de mis compañeras de residencia levantada. **

**Me acerque a ella y le pregunte esperanzada.**

**- Que paso anoche? – esta me miro extrañada como si no supiera de que le estaba hablando.**

**- No oistes el ruido ensordecedor de anoche? – añadí.**

**- Que ruido, yo no he oído nada en toda la noche, y eso que he estado levantada preparando **

**el examen de mañana. **

**- Nada de nada?- volví a preguntar.**

**- No, nada. Por que lo dices, tu oistes algo?**

**- No, no que va, esta bien déjalo, estaría soñando – dije sonriendo y volviendo a mi dormitorio. **

·

**Su respuesta me desconcertó, era muy raro, pues aquel ruido había sido el más sonoro de todos.**

**Cogi el móvil de la mesita de noche, lo metí en el bolso y salí de nuevo para enfrentarme a mi **

**destino, que en aquel instante era averiguar que significaba aquella marca que llevaba en la **

**espalda e intentar averiguar donde estuve la noche anterior.**

·

**Salí de la residencia y lo primero que hice fue ir a la sala de ordenadores, quizás por Internet **

**encontraría algo relacionado con la marca que llevaba en mi espalda, ya que no era algo muy común.**

**Estuve investigando durante un par de horas sin encontrar ni una sola respuesta a mis preguntas.**

**Desesperada le pregunte al Sr. Cooper, el encargado de vigilar aquella zona y que al parecer no **

**descansaba ni siquiera en domingo.**

**Dispuesta a averiguar algo mas le pregunte si el sabia donde podía encontrar algo relacionado con **

**sectas y dragones, pues era la única pista que había encontrado hasta ahora. **

**- Prueba en la biblioteca, allí hay una sección de esoterismo que quizás te sirva – me dijo muy amablemente.**

**- Gracias Sr. Cooper, mirare allí.**

**Con ese pensamiento y esa esperanza, me dirigí a la biblioteca de la universidad, quizás allí encontrara **

**algo que me esclareciera todo aquello. AL entrar le pregunte a la Sra. McMalov, que es la bibliotecaria **

**y por lo que el Sr. Cooper me había dicho la que guardaba los libros de esoterismo.**

**- Están al fondo del ultimo estante querida, pero ten cuidado con ellos, son muy antiguos – me dijo como **

**resguardando sus libros.**

·

**Cuando llegue a la zona mas apartada de la biblioteca empecé a buscar la sección de los libros de esoterismo. **

**Realmente la biblioteca estaba muy bien organizada y me fue fácil encontrarla.**

**Empecé a mirar en todos los libros, pero no encontraba nada. Posesiones, fantasmas, demonios de la noche, **

**demonios del sueño. **

**Todo lo que encontraba me estaba asustando, pues cada vez que abría un libro y me ponía a leer, me **

**aterrorizaba aun mas.**

·

**Cansada de buscar y buscar me dispuse a dar el ultimo vistazo. Estaba buscando en el último estante de **

**arriba del todo, cuando vi un libro que me llamo la atención, tenía una marca en el lomo que me pareció que era, **

**como la que llevaba yo en la espalda.**

**No llegaba a alcanzarlo, estaba muy alto. Me encarame a la estantería de puntillas, casi lo alcanzaba cuando **

**note una brisa fresca que me recorrió la nuca. **

**El escalofrió que sentí me hizo retroceder. Fue como si algo me avisara de que no lo tocara, pero si ese libro **

**llevaba la misma marca que yo debía leerlo.**

·

**Me volví a encaramar y logre cogerlo aguantando aquel frió en mi cuerpo, pues este era mi ultima esperanza. **

**Baje las escalerillas y cuando lo tuve en las manos, pude comprobar que la imagen del lomo era exactamente **

**igual a la mía.**

**No podía leerlo allí delante de todos los de la biblioteca, así que sin que nadie me viera y a escondidas de la **

**Sra. MacMalov, por que si me pillaba era capaz de matarme, lo escondí en mi mochila. Disimule dejando los **

**demás libros en su sitio, y tranquilamente salí de allí sin levantar la menor sospecha.**

**Llegue a la residencia y me fui directa a mi habitación debía saber que decía aquel libro….**

·

**Continuara…**

**·**

**Espero que os vaya gustando, al igual que espero vuestro comentarios.**

**Como siempre os digo podéis ver la historia y sus imágenes en: miedoinmortal. blogspot. com. es/ 2012/ 08/capitulo- iii. html**

**Gracias.**


	5. Capitulo IV - El libro

**Capitulo IV - El libro**

**·**

**Cuando llegue a la residencia, me fui a mi habitación rápidamente. **

**Estaba ansiosa por leerlo y saber que podía averiguar de el sobre lo que me estaba pasando. **

**Me senté en mi cama y saque el libro de la mochila. Al cogerlo, volví a mirar la portada **

**detenidamente, pues estaba completamente sorprendida de como el dibujo de su portada era **

**exactamente igual, al que yo llevaba en mi espalda tatuado. **

·

**Parecía que este estaba en relieve, al menos eso era a simple vista, pero cuando pase la mano **

**sobre la marca una especie de energía recorrió mi cuerpo haciéndome caer hacia atrás. **

·

**Entre en una especie de trance y pude ver de nuevo aquella cripta donde me llevo la noche anterior,**

**había varias personas allí, no solo aquel ser de ojos amarillos. **

**Parecía que tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para ponerme en pie. Me levante lentamente y me **

**acerque a uno de ellos, mis pies parecían no tocar el suelo, era como si flotara. **

**- ¿Donde estoy? - le pregunte, pero este solo se digno a mirarme y no me dijo nada.**

**Me acerque a otro de aquellos seres y este me miro de la misma manera que el otro, aunque con una **

**mirada algo extraña, este parecía estar en un trance y estaba haciendo algo que no era capaz de **

**averiguar que era.**

**Me aleje de el y me dirigí al ser que reconocí como el que me había estado visitando todas las noches **

**desde hacia una semana.**

·

**Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de el, se giro y me miro a los ojos con esos ojos que me **

**hipnotizaban cada noche al verlos.**

**Al mirarme me desvanecí y me recogió en sus brazos, esta vez no vi nada, fue como si tuviera una **

**venda en mis ojos, tan solo note como me llevaba a algún sitio, pero sin ver absolutamente nada.**

**De repente paro y me dejo sobre algo que estaba muy frió, - la misma lapida donde me dejo la otra **

**noche – pensé.**

**Mi corazón empezó a latir muy deprisa cuando note como algo afilado se deslizaba por mi cuerpo, **

**quería moverme, defenderme, pero no podía moverme, era como si estuviera atada, pero no notaba **

**ataduras en mis muñecas ni tobillos, pero me era imposible moverme.**

**Luche por levantarme pero me fue imposible, aquellos ojos amarillos se posaron de nuevo en los míos **

**y perdí el sentido.**

·

**No se lo que paso después, pues no volví en si, hasta que me dio algo de beber, creí que seria agua, pero **

**al notar el liquido en mis labios y probarlo pude sentir que era sangre, no la quería, me daba asco, pero **

**en ese momento me di cuenta de que si…, la necesita, mi cuerpo me estaba pidiendo que la tomara. **

**Cogí el cuenco con mis manos y empecé a beberla ansiosamente. **

**Cuando acabe con el, mire a mi verdugo, aquello me gustaba. Sentía como mi cuerpo me pedía aun mas y **

**mas, el sonrió y me ofreció otro.**

**- Gracias – dije mirando el cuenco para llevarlo de nuevo a mis labios. Pero cuando acabe con el, y me **

**cayo el cuenco de las manos, sentí desvanecerme de nuevo.**

·

**Al abrir los ojos, me vi de nuevo en la habitación de mi residencia. No me había movido ni un solo centímetro **

**de cómo estaba antes. Seguía teniendo el libro sobre las piernas, así que me incorpore en la cama y quede **

**sentada. Todo había sido un sueño…pero no.**

** Me asuste, por que aun sentía el sabor de la sangre en mi garganta, al pasar la mano por mis labios comprobé **

**que había sangre en ellos. Me levante corriendo y fui al cuarto de baño, al mirarme al espejo me vi demacrada, **

**ojerosa, como si hubiera pasado días sin dormir.**

**Me lave la cara y al salir del baño me cruce con mi compañera de cuarto.**

**- Hombre ya era hora de que aparecieras, ¿donde te habías metido? - me dijo alterada.**

**- Aunque por tus ojeras ya veo que de juerga eh! Podías haber avisado, estaba preocupada has estado tres días **

**fuera, te perdiste el examen ¿sabes? – dijo bastante alterada.**

·

**No supe que contestar, ya que no tenia respuestas a eso. Y no sabia por que había perdido tres días de mi vida.**

**Me fui de nuevo a la cama, pensativa, pues no tenía respuestas para ella, pero si unas cuantas preguntas para mí.**

**¿Que había sucedido con esos tres días?, ¿Donde había estado si yo no me moví de mi cama? Y la más importante **

**de todas. **

**Había sido todo aquello un sueño o era realidad.**

·

**Continuara….**

**·**

**Podeis ver el capitulo en: miedoinmortal. blogspot. com. es/2012 /09/ capitulo-iv. html**


	6. Capitulo V - Miedo

**Capitulo V - Miedo**

**·**

**Transcurrieron varios días de los cuales ninguno me levante de la cama, pues **

**no tenia fuerzas ni ganas para hacerlo. No comí, ni bebí y lo peor de todo, no **

**fui capaz de oír aquel ruido que me despertaba cada noche, ni me vino a visitar **

**aquel ser extraño en aquellas noches silenciosas. **

**Tan solo cuando llegaba la noche me empezaba a sentir algo extraña, mi cuerpo **

**parecía morirse, era como si necesitase tomar de nuevo aquella sangre que me **

**dio a beber aquel ser.**

**Mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar en aquel lugar tan sombrío y húmedo, aquel sitio **

**tan oscuro y repleto de seres con aquellos ojos ambarinos a los cuales cada día **

**temía más.**

·

**Si temía aquella mirada, pero la echaba de menos, era como si lo necesitara, se **

**había convertido en algo adictivo para mi mente, para mi cuerpo.**

**El temor se apoderaba de mi, el miedo a no volver a ver aquellos ojos hacia que **

**me encogiera rodeando mis piernas con los brazos, que me abrazara a mi misma, **

**cada vez que pensaba en el.**

·

**Pero una noche, cuando ya desesperaba por la angustia de no verlo de nuevo, **

**volví a oír aquel ruido. **

**Me levante corriendo de la cama y me pegue a la puerta intentando escuchar si era el. **

**Mi corazón se acelero, lo presentía al otro lado de la puerta. Deseaba con todas mis **

**fuerzas que viniera a por mí.**

**Oí un golpe, llamaban a la puerta, pero mi sorpresa fue, que no era la mía a la que llamaban.**

**Aquello me desespero, caí al suelo abrazando mis rodillas, me había abandonado, **

**¿ya no me quería a mi?, ¿iba a por su próxima victima? **

**Las preguntas empezaron a apoderarse de mi mente. **

·

**Escuche atentamente todos sus movimientos, había encontrado a otra chica de la que **

**apoderarse. Pero esta vez fue diferente, ella no le abrió la puerta, y para mi aquello **

**fue un alivio.**

**Oí como se alejaba por el pasillo, pero mi curiosidad por ver que pasaba y las ganas **

**de volver a ver aquellos ojos, se apoderaron de mi cuerpo.**

**Me levante del suelo y abrí de golpe la puerta, el pasillo ya estaba vacío, el no estaba **

**allí, suspire y mire al fondo, me pareció ver su sombra abandonando el pasillo. **

·

**Salí corriendo tras el, no quería perderlo, necesitaba seguirlo verlo de nuevo, que me **

**llevara con el o al menos, saber donde se dirigía.**

·

**En camisón y descalza lo seguí un buen trecho, cruzaba calles repletas de coches, se **

**metió por un oscuro callejón, caminamos al menos un buen rato, pero no llegábamos a **

**ningún lado, era como si diera vueltas a la universidad. Como si supiera que lo estaba **

**siguiendo y quisiera despistarme.**

·

**Entonces llegamos a una especie de cementerio, me pareció que lo había perdido, pare **

**en seco y empecé a mirar a mí alrededor por si lo veía de nuevo.**

**Lo había perdido, definitivamente había echo todo aquel recorrido para nada, para perderlo **

**de nuevo. **

**Desespere y casi grite. **

**Pero en la oscuridad vi una sombra, era el, lo vi subiendo unas escaleras adentrándose a **

**aquel lugar tan sombrío. Lo seguí subiendo aquellas escaleras poco a poco, me dolían los pies, **

**tenia cortes y llagas por haber caminado descalza, pero ahora no me importaba, lo había **

**encontrado de nuevo y debía averiguar donde se dirigía.**

·

**Vi a alguien que estaba parado junto a una cripta, corrí hacia el, lo reconocí puesto que llevaba **

**su abrigo largo y negro. Parecía como si me estuviera esperando. Estaba de espaldas, pare **

**en seco y me acerque lentamente. No quería que saliera corriendo de nuevo. **

**Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de el, alargue mi mano para tocarlo, y aunque no me **

**atrevía, necesitaba ver aquellos ojos que me estaban obsesionando cada día mas.**

·

**Cogí aire y me arme de valor, pose mi mano sobre su hombro y este no se movió, era como **

**si se hubiera convertido en una estatua, era duro como el mármol y frió como el hielo. **

**Al ver que no reaccionaba, decidí ser yo quien se pusiera cara a cara con el y mirarle a los **

**ojos de nuevo.**

**Lo fui rodeando poco a poco sin dejar de tocarlo hasta ponerme frente a el. Trague saliva y **

**lentamente levante mi mirada para encontrarme de nuevo con aquellos ojos. **

·

**Continuara….**

**·**

**Espero os haya gustado y os paséis por la pagina oficial para poder ver las imágenes al completo.**

**os espero en miedoinmortal. blogspot. com. es/2012 /09/ capitulo-v. html**


	7. Capitulo VI - Deseo

**Capitulo VI -** **Deseo**

·

**Al encontrarme con aquellos ojos que tanto ansiaba ver, mi cuerpo se flojo **

**por completo, fue como si de una droga se tratara.**

**Era tal el ansia y el deseo que tenia por reencontrarme con ellos de nuevo, **

**que mi mente se tornaba frágil ante el y sucumbí a su mirada. **

**Me recogió en sus brazos y me llevo al interior de aquella cripta, aquella, que **

**ya me era conocida.**

**Me dejo sobre aquel altar y me dio a beber de aquel cuenco lleno de sangre, **

**aquel del que tantas ganas tenia de volver a beber. **

**Lo cogi entre mis manos y lo lleve a mi boca con tal ansia que me lo bebí de un golpe.**

**·**

**Tras beber me desvanecí por completo, mi mente voló como si de una alucinación **

**se tratara a algún lugar. Un lugar desconocido por mi, junto a un ser hermoso de **

**negros cabellos, piel blanca, dientes afiliados y carnosos labios. Un ser totalmente **

**diferente a aquel que me embrujaba con sus ojos, un ser al que nunca había visto.**

·

** Me miraba con deseo y yo a el, me levante de donde estaba tumbada y me acerque **

**hasta el. Este me recogió entre sus brazos, sus manos eran frías como el hielo, **

**pero eso hacia que mi cuerpo se estremeciera aun mas y lo deseara.**

** Me cogió por el cuello y hizo que inclinara mi cabeza a un lado para acabar clavando **

**sus afilados colmillos en mi débil cuello. Pensé por un momento que ese seria mi fin, **

**que si bebía mi sangre iba a acabar conmigo, pero el bebió de mi sangre y tras hacerlo **

**me cogió en brazos y me alzo hacia el cielo, me volvió a dejar tumbada sobre el altar, **

**se acerco a mi boca y me beso en los labios, después se hizo un pequeño corte en su **

**muñeca, yo lo mire encantada y me dio a beber de su propia sangre.**

·

**Me incorpore y la tome ansiosa, era diferente, tenía un sabor único, no se parecía en **

**nada a la que me habían estado dando hasta ahora. Me aferre a su mano como si del **

**último aliento se tratara y empecé a beber.**

**- Para! - grito y tiro fuertemente para quitármela de la boca.**

**Lo mire asustada y ansiosa, quería aun mas,…era tan sabrosa.**

**- Pero quiero masss! Exclame entre susurros.**

**En aquel momento puso su mano sobre mi frente y desvanecí.**

·

**Al despertar de aquel trance, mi captor de ojos amarillos estaba a mi lado. **

**Me ayudo a incorporarme, y yo lo mire algo aturdida. **

**- ¿Que ha pasado?, ¿donde estoy? – pregunte, pero como siempre no había contestación **

**alguna a mis preguntas.**

·

**Mire a mi alrededor, pero aquel ser hermoso y deseable no estaba.**

**Pero si sentía el sabor de su sangre en mi boca. Todo había sido una alucinación si, o no.**

**Pero el sabor de la sangre en mi boca no sabía a la de aquel cuenco. **

Gardkat

**O es que realmente había bebido la sangre de aquel hermoso hombre en mis labios y no **

**querían que lo recordara.**

**Mire a mi captor y sonreí, había algo en el que me hacia sonreír. A pesar de ser, el ser **

**mas horroroso que me había cruzado en mi vida, se estaba ganando mi simpatía. **

**Me sonrió bajo su rostro deforme y me ofreció su mano para que me levantara. **

·

**Me levante lentamente, mis piernas parecía que no soportarían mi peso, pero conseguí **

**ponerme en pie y controlar mi equilibrio. **

**Aun cogida de su mano me hizo caminar hasta la puerta de la cripta, abrió la puerta y **

**pude ver el exterior, era una noche clara pues la luna llena iluminaba todo el exterior **

**sin necesidad de lámparas. Soltó mi mano y se adelanto un poco a mis pasos, me quede **

**parada allí donde el me soltó pues no sabia que tenia que hacer, si seguirlo o salir corriendo.**

**Una especie de angustia se estaba apoderando de mi cuerpo, me sentía abandonada, **

**como si el que se hubiera soltado de mi mano significara que no me quería a su lado. **

**Aquello hizo que cayera de rodillas al suelo y pusiera mis manos sobre mi rostro, **

**empezando a sollozar como una niña pequeña.**

**- No me dejes!, no te vayas!, no me abandones de nuevo! – empecé a gritar desesperadamente.**

·

**Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, volvía a estar en mi habitación. **

**Me levante alterada, pues no entendía que estaba pasando. **

**Yo recordaba perfectamente lo sucedido, recordaba perfectamente donde había estado y **

**los ojos de mi cautivador. Los besos de aquel hermoso ser y el sabor de su sangre en mis labios.**

·

**Pero, ¿donde se había ido mi captor de ojos amarillos, del cual parecía cada día mas dependiente de el?**

·

**Continuara…**

**·**

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios. **

**Me alegro mucho de que os este gustando mi historia.**

**Como siempre os digo, podéis pasaros por mi blog y leer la historia con sus imágenes **

**para que asi ver a sus personajes y haceros una mayor idea de como son.**

**Personajes: miedoinmortal. blogspot. / p/personajes- principales-ella .html**

**Capitulo: miedoinmortal. blogspot. / 2012/ 09/capitulo-vi .html**

**·**

**Un saludo **

**Rebeka Black**


End file.
